It's a Weird Life
by Fatal Reality
Summary: SxA, Plot change, not as funny as usual, too hard, sorry. Contains WAFF, a bit of AU, and a some OOCness Rei. Temp. discontinued.
1. Morning

It's a Weird Life  
  
By Daniel  
  
aka Salomon2  
  
Greetings! If you're reading this, you've decided to read my Fanfic! (Or you've gotten sooo bored that you've decided to randomly select a fanfic and by chance landed on my fic... but that doesn't matter, now does it?) I have FINALLY decided, (After reading many fanfics,) to write my own! If you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me at danny@huggs.com - Or - just leave me a REVIEW! (Which would be most appreciated!) and I'll try to answer your question when I update!  
  
Please don't sue me, for I don't have ANY cash. Anyways, I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
WARNING! FIRST FANFIC!  
  
Disclaimer: GAINAX OWNS EVANGELION, NOT ME! (I'm just borrowing them...)  
  
Dedication: ST Pika - THANK YOU SOO MUCH! This entire story is dedicated to ST Pika, for, without him, this story wouldn't be written, and I wouldn't be trying to write fanfics!  
  
Key -  
  
"Speaking aloud"  
  
`Thinking`  
  
[Written words]  
  
Place, Setting, etc.  
  
~Pen-Pen Translations~  
  
Daniel- Wooo! I'm actually writing!  
  
Shinji- Well... not really. You're just typing a little dialo-  
  
Daniel- SHUT UP! IM WRITING! IM A GOOD WRITER! AND I KNOW HOW TO WRITE! YOU CAN'T SAY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE!  
  
Shinji- (cringing) Errrm. right.. Your, uh... a... "good" writer, Daniel.  
  
Asuka- Wow, good job Daniel, so far I've been the only one able to make Shinji look like THAT!  
  
Shinji- (whispering to Asuka) He's cheating... he MADE me look like that...  
  
WHACK!  
  
Daniel- O-o-ok Asuka, on with the story... Owwww...  
  
*** Chapter 1: A Bad Start  
  
The Apartment, 6:00 A.M.  
  
R-------ing!  
  
"Ungh..."  
  
R-------ing!  
  
"Err..."  
  
R-------ing!  
  
"SHINJI! GET UP!" Misato yelled from the kitchen. Shinji shot up like a rocket.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Shinji groaned. He could smell a foul aroma floating from the kitchen. "That can only mean ONE thing..."  
  
"SHINJI YOU BAKA! How could you?! Misato-san got hungry and since you wouldn't get your lazy butt out of bed, Misato decided to COOK!" Shinji's eyes went wide at her last comment. Shinji didn't mind the 'baka' or the 'lazy' part, it was the 'Misato is cooking' part that got him scared - His worst fears revealed.  
  
Shinji quickly gets up, and immediately heads for the kitchen, still in his sleeping outfit of a t-shirt and sweat pants.  
  
"(sweatdrops) Umm... Misato-san... Exactly, WHY are you dressed like that?!" Shinji pointed at Misato. Misato was wearing nothing but a VERY short tank top, and a towel to cover below the waist.  
  
"Moooorrrnniiiiiinnnggg Shinjiiiii..." Misato said, obviously drunk from having MORE than just her 'morning drink' of Yebisu Beer. Shinji averted his eyes from her, his face as red as a tomato.  
  
Asuka runs in after hearing Shinji's 'Exactly, WHY are you dressed like that?!' comment. She takes one look and quickly grabs Shinji by the wrist, and literally drags Shinji back to his room, threw him on the bed, and started yelling.  
  
"You BAKA Hentai! I saw how you looked at Misato-san!" Asuka screamed. Shinji was twice as red as he was before. "How DARE you look at Misato-san like that! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Uhhh... errmmm... eh? Uhhh... Asuka, I know I DID look at her, but..." His voice trailed off. "But... ermmm... uh..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT 3RD CHILD!" Asuka was up in Shinji's face, really screaming in his ear.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Why are you so worried about how I look at Misato!? Don't hurt me!" Shinji cringed in fear. It took Asuka a few moments to register what Shinji said, for he said it faster than what Asuka classified as 'Human'.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Pen-pen was a blur as he dove for the button to his fridge, only to be scared out of his mind as a black, steaming pancake hit the ground in front of him.  
  
"WAAAARRRKKK!" ~AHHHH! MORNING OF THE KILLER PANCAKES!~ He was OFFICIALLY freaked out.  
  
"Awww... Pen-pen, are you hungwwy?" Misato said, bending down to grab the burnt pancake off the floor. Pen-pen retreated under the table. "Here, eeeeeat thisssssss..." Misato got down to Pen-pen's size, and then slipped and fell flat on her face. She had let the sink with the toaster in it overflow...  
  
Back in Shinji's room, it has been 10 minutes, and Asuka is STILL thinking about what he said. Shinji had taken this chance to slip out of the room, and into the shower.  
  
Asuka's face went as red as Shinji's did earlier; if possible, it was a quite a bit redder. "SHINJI YOU BAKA HENTAI!" was heard throughout the apartment.  
  
Misato heard a; SLIP, THUMP, WHAM! that she SWORE she heard come from the bathroom, followed by a low groan.  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
Misato finally sat down to eat, while Asuka said she'd eat at school, and wandered off into the living room to watch tv, rather quickly.  
  
"My cooking isn't THAT bad..." Misato said under her breath.  
  
"It isn't? AHH! It's the sign of the Apocalypse!" Misato heard Asuka yell from the living room.  
  
"Waarkkk..." ~Glad they're gone most of the day~ Pen-pen groaned and grabbed a beer for himself and one for Misato.  
  
Shinji hobbled out of the bathroom, dressed in his school uniform, and Asuka snuck a peek, and thought he looked a lot nicer than any other guys she knew. EXCEPT for the fact of the black eye, the cut on his cheek, and the new red handmark on his face, courtesy of Asuka.  
  
"That's what you get for saying what you did." Asuka said, waving her finger.  
  
"B-b-b-but, I still don't get why you were so mad at me for looking at Misato..."  
  
SLAP! - Shinji was rubbing his other cheek with his hand. Asuka walked off fuming; yet, Shinji noticed Asuka's cheeks were red. Suddenly it hit him... (Author- No, not Asuka's hand!) Today was going to be a BAD day!  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Well, well, well... I hope you liked my first chapter of my first fic! (I know its sorta short.) I will try to update as fast as I can, so... Keep your eyes open! This is my first chapter, and it probably isn't as well as I hoped, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.  
  
BTW-- I don't know the meanings of the "chan" or "kun" or "san" or that stuff, if you do know those, please e-mail me the list of all the names like "kun" or something, followed by the meaning at danny@huggs.com  
  
Daniel- Wow I'm going to regret saying that...  
  
Asuka- What for?  
  
Daniel- (Points at inbox)  
  
Shinji- It's an inbox, so what?  
  
Shinji, Asuka, Daniel- (Sweatdrop)  
  
Computer- 124 unread messages... and still counting  
  
Daniel- Told you... Ahh, well, I guess that's a good thing!  
  
Shinji, Asuka- HOW?!  
  
Daniel- I guess that means people are reading!  
  
Rei- (walks through door) Hi.  
  
All- (at Rei) YOU'RE LATE!  
  
Rei- Just shut up and work on the next chapter, and be sure to put ME in it this time. Our contract said that YOU would put ME in the story SOON in the BEGINNING of the STORY.  
  
Daniel- Alright, alright! I'll start writing! Keep your cloths on...  
  
Shinji- (Nosebleed)  
  
WHACK  
  
Asuka- Hentai... DANIEL! START THE NEXT CHAPTER! AGH!  
  
Daniel- (hiding) uhh... Yes Asuka... ma'am.  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO READ!  
  
That's right! ALL REVIEWERS/READERS WILL BE THANKED! (I might even say thanks to specific people!  
  
Until next time!  
  
-Daniel, aka Salomon2 


	2. School

A/N: OK! I've started chapter 2! I want to personally thank Dragonmaster VII, and Salazar Almighty for the suffixes. I also want to say thanks to ssj-kabuto, Hyper Gyver, Hououza (OK ok! I'll update quicker! Just don't make me eat lots of Minute rice! Though it's probably not that bad... I love rice! Hehe, unless Misato cooks it... 0.o,) and Chibi-Blakie for the reviews! Anyways, I DID promise I'd put Rei in this chapter, and I'll try to make her like she is in the series. (BTW: I'm not too good at writing about Rei!) Well, on with the story!  
  
BTW! This story is going to Sorta be A.U., because Shinji and Asuka don't know Rei, and the Eva's are of no importance, do to the Angels all being destroyed. Though Commander Ikari still wants the Eva's around.  
  
*** Chapter 2: School  
  
The way to school, Sometime after breakfast  
  
Asuka was cheerily walking down the street, though she knew Shinji was staring at her behind her back. `Hmph... Lets see if he can handle THIS!` she thought.  
  
"Hmm..." Shinji said, deep in thought. `She seems to be in a LOT better mood than this morning...` Shinji thought, just in time for Asuka to stop, turn around, and glare. Shinji, being like he is, doesn't notice until he's about 3 inches from her face.  
  
Shinji, just noticing Asuka, freezes dead in his tracks. "Err... Uhh... Ahh? Ummmm... whats up Asuka?" Shinji said, madly blushing.  
  
"What's wrong with you, 3rd child? Your face is all red. Are you sick?" She asked sarcastically, a slight smile on her face. Shinji could swear it was a smirk.  
  
"Errmm... uhh... No, Asuka... I'm, 'OK'" Shinji said, clearly nervous. "But... ehh... Thanks for the concer-"  
  
"I'm not concerned, Shinji no baka. Don't flatter yourself. I was just wondering if I had to put up with a sniffling baka all day, nothing more. PLUS, I don't want my daily nap during class disturbed by a loud sneeze or cough." Asuka said, still smirking.  
  
"You - uhhh... sleep during class..? Asuka, isn't that kind of... well... rude?" Shinji Asked.  
  
Asuka peered at him with a deadly glare. "Well, BAKA, if the sensei could figure something else to drone on about other than that stupid Second Impact, which I learned ALL about in College by the way... Then maybe, JUST maybe, would I even THINK about CONSIDERING listening to him!"  
  
"Asuka..." Shinji said, with Asuka still in her rant.  
  
Asuka still continued her rant.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
And she still went on...  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
and on...  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
And on...  
  
"ASUKA!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"WHAT NOW?!" Asuka screamed back.  
  
"Were going to be late." He said, no sound of fear or worry.  
  
"It's all YOUR fault, dummkopf!" She said, grabbing Shinji's wrist, and yanked him to the ground, dragging him like a rag doll across the pavement.  
  
Shinji had a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A dark room, same time  
  
"Rei Ayanami," A booming voice said, "Starting today, you will be required to be at school every school day you are told."  
  
"Hai." Rei simply stated. `I wonder how I'm going to adapt to this...` she thought.  
  
Back at school  
  
Asuka came skipping in cheerfully; as Shinji barely managed to crawl into class 2-A. Shinji was so beat up, you could slap a copyright sign on him and sell him with a manual that says: 'Thanks for buying Hurt'n Shinji Ikari, complete with bruises, cuts, etc! (Bandages and Slapp'n Asuka not included)'  
  
"Shinji!" The Jock and the crazy Otaku greeted Shinji. Touji, (A/N: is it Touji or Toji? Toji seems right, but the DVD I "Rented" said it was Touji...) the Jock, gives Shinji a hard whack on the back, making Shinji wince in pain. "Oh, hehe, sorry 'bout that   
  
Shin-man." Touji apologized, sweatdropping.  
  
"So, what'd the Red-Headed German Devil do to you today?" Asked Kensuke, his camera pointing at Shinji, then to Asuka, then back to Shinji, and repeating.  
  
"Lets see... Where to start..." Shinji said, his eyes drifting off. "First, she harasses me to get up, then she yells at me, making me slip in the shower, that's where I got these." Shinji said, pointing to his black eye, bruise on his head, and the two red hand marks on his cheeks.  
  
"You got slap marks from slipping in the shower? What did you do, walk in with Asuka?" Touji said, grinning.  
  
"Errmm!" Shinji coughed "N-n-o! it's nothing like that! She- erm, we- uhh..." Shinji stuttered, blushing. "Ahh... its pointless arguing with you two... you never listen..." Shinji said, his voice trailing off as the Sensei walked in, followed by a strange girl with Blue hair and Red eyes. (A/N: Yep, you guessed it! Rei makes her appearance!)  
  
"Rise, bow, and sit!" Hikari Horaki, the class rep, commanded.  
  
Lazily the class obeyed. They immediately sat down and started talking immediately after.  
  
"Ahem." The Sensei cleared his throat, hoping to quiet the class. "A-HEM!" he tried again, but in vain. "QQUUIIIIIIIEEEETTT!" He yelled. The class just stared, surprised by the Sensei's outburst, then quietly went to their own seats.  
  
"That's better," he said, under his breath. "Now class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student; miss Rei Ayanami." He stated.  
  
All the girls in the class who had a boyfriend, immediately stood up, went behind their boyfriends, and smacked them all upside the head. The rest of the male students in the class stared in disbelief at the new student.  
  
"K-kerei..." Kensuke whispered, stuttering.  
  
Rei didn't say a word. She just stood there, waiting for the Sensei to assign her a seat. Soon enough, he got the hint, and appointed her a seat.  
  
"Oh, erm, right. Mr. Ikari, please raise your hand." Shinji obeyed, slowly raising his hand. "Miss Ayanami, you will sit to the right of Mr. Ikari, understood?"  
  
"Hai." She said flatly, sitting down to the right of Shinji, just next to the window. (A/N: I know this isn't usually where Rei sits, but I don't know where she does, so I put her next to Shinji, because next to Asuka might cause a fight, or two...)  
  
Shinji, blushing furiously, tried to start a conversation. Though, Rei was staring out the window.  
  
"Hello, Miss Ayanami." He whispered. No responce, so he tried again, a little louder this time. "Um, Hello, Ms. Ayanami." She slowly turned her head, and stared at Shinji. "Ehhh... My name is Ikari, Shinji. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shinji said, blushing.  
  
"Hai." She simply stated.  
  
"Uh... right..." Shinji said, stunned by her reaction. Rei just went into her 'staring out the window' mode.  
  
`I wonder what she's thinking about...` Shinji thought. `I wonder if she's thinking about som-`  
  
"SHINJI!!" A screaming Asuka snapped Shinji out of his trance. "Finally! Shinji, your such a baka yaro, I've been screaming at you for 3 minutes! It's lunch time, so, fork it over!"  
  
"Ehh? What do you mean, Asuka?" Shinji was dumbstruck. Asuka was wondering, `How can he be so stupid? It's embarrassing! `  
  
"Uhh, hel-LO! It's Lunchtime, y'know, LUNCH? FOOD? APPETITE? Any of these ringing a bell?" Asuka screamed.  
  
Shinji was struck with a sudden sting of fear. He had forgot to make his and Asuka's lunches this morning.  
  
"Umm... Right Asuka... here, go buy, umm... something." Shinji said, giving Asuka some money.  
  
"Hmph... baka forgot to make lunch..." Asuka stated. After Asuka had bought her lunch, she realized just HOW MUCH money Shinji gave her. Asuka stared in disbelief. `Mien Gott! This is around $3,400 in the U.S.! ` She screamed to herself. (A/N: I know Shinji isn't that rich, but, hey, he has 'little needs' right? ^_^;) `Ok Asuka, calm down, I can keep it... right? I mean, Shinji gave it to me...`  
  
"Yo, Shin-man! Let me borrow some cash!" Touji demanded.  
  
"Sure thing!" Shinji said, smiling as he reached for his wallet. A feeling of emptiness engulfed Shinji as he tried to recall what he did with his money.  
  
"ASUKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard throughout Tokyo-3.  
  
A feeling of regret washed through Asuka as she thought she heard her name. She just shrugged it off and continued walking home with 7 carts of shopping items, recently ditching school.  
  
Misato's Apartment, after school  
  
Asuka quickly hid all her items from her little 'shopping spree' in her room, while Shinji searched for his money.  
  
"Asuka, do you know what happened to all my money?" Shinji asked.  
  
Asuka froze. She knew where it was, someone else's pocket... "Uhh... No Shinji, not a thought, sorry." She lied.  
  
"Oh... well... please, PLEASE tell me if you find it. I was saving that money for a special occasion..." Asuka couldn't stand the words, she quickly slammed her door shut, knocking Shinji off his feet, and landing on Pen-pen, who had heard the commotion, and decided to see what it was all about.  
  
"WAAAAAARRRKKKK!!" ~BLOODY MURDER! ~ Pen-pen screamed.  
  
"AHHH! Pen-pen! Err... Gomen nasai! Asuka! What did you do that for?!" Shinji panicked. "Pen-pen, I really, REALLY didn't mean to!"  
  
Misato was woken up by a slam of Asuka's door, and poked her head out, to see what was happening. She was giggling as she saw Shinji trip, and laughed uncontrollably when Shinji landed on Pen-pen. She was light headed from laughing so hard.  
  
"She needs a beer..." Shinji said in a low voice. So low that he himself couldn't hear it.  
  
"BEER!" Misato screamed, running through the hall. She skid to a halt in front of her fridge of beer, opened it up, and grabbed three six packs.  
  
She took a whole six-pack down JUST after she closed the fridge.  
  
`Wow she can drink a lot...` Shinji thought. Ahh, well... at least I wont be around while she's out of it..." Shinji said as he quietly grabbed his SDAT and snuck out the front door.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hehe, just got done with chapter 2, and its 6:22 A.M. (Got to get to school soon...) Ahh, well. This chapter is 7 pages. (And I've got a huge writers block... ALREADY!) Well, I've got to go!  
  
Cyaz!  
  
Daniel 


	3. Change of Heart

A/N: Well, I've been having some computer problems, AND I've been screwing up a lot trying to write this one. -/;; so I'm VERY sorry for making you guys wait. I'm starting to write my stories a little different.

Also, Special thanks to ST Pika for everything, for if it weren't for him, well, this story wouldn't be around.

THIS STORY MIGHT NOT BE FUNNY AT PARTS! I find it very difficult to write funny things! I am very sorry, and I hope you still read.

Oh, BTW! I'M MAKING THIS An SxA! (Nothing else, it's too hard, I've been trying for a LONG TIME!)

Oh, this chapter will be in a different writing style… I wrote it a while ago, and it would take too long to re-write it, so…

Anyways, again, VERY SORRY for making you, the very respected readers and reviewers, wait! To make up for it, I'm going to try and make this chapter a long one. Anyways, here you go!

Key:

_thinking_

(actions)

typing / writing

Reading

Pen-pen's translations

ANY WRONG SPELT WORDS ARE PURPOSELY MADE! (When Misato's drunk for example, its how she talks!)

Misato's apartment, 7:00 pm 

Shinji: (thinking) _Good… she's too busy to notice me. (Grabs SDAT and heads out the front door._

Misato: (Drunk) Huh..? Wazzat? I zought I 'eard zom'tin… Oh well. (enthusiastically) Penny-Pen, more Beerzz pleez!

Pen-pen: (under his breath) Squack… It's going to be a LONG night. – (grabs a beer)

Pen-pen walks over to Misato, hands her the beer, and walks off.

Misato: (squealing) Thanks yah Penny! (quickly guzzles the beer) (slumps down and passes out)

Pen-pen: (happily) Squawk! – Finally! (hops up and down) (Stomach growls) SquAWK! –Aww MAN! She forgot to feed me… AGAIN! –

MEANWHILE

Asuka's room, after the Misato Incident 

Asuka is trying on one of the MANY (A/N: and I mean MANY) outfits she bought.

Asuka: Hmm… I wonder what Shinji will think if I show him this… (evil smile, but it quickly fades) I wonder where he went though… I went into the living room to check on him, but he wasn't there. Better change though, Misato wants me to cook.

MEANWHILE

Somewhere Outside 

Shinji is walking down the road, listening to his SDAT.

Shinji: (thinking) _I wonder what Asuka thinks of me… does she even think of me? I know she thinks I'm spineless, but… I guess I just want to know if she wants me to change._

Of course she wants you to change.

There it was, the voice in his head. Always taunting him in his moments of peace.

Shinji: _Go away. You don't do me any good. _ Shinji said as he sat down on a bench in the park. 

Hmm… You know, if you actually listened to me more often, you would have a LOT more luck getting Asu—

(A/N: Ok, I'm getting tired of writing 'Shinji:' over and over when he's thinking, so I'll just write it in Italics for this part of the story.)

_Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want Asuka! I don't… Do I?_

See? What did I tell you? I can help, but you have to stop trying to shoo me away.

_Hmm… Help me find if Asuka likes me, and, if, IF she does like me, help me get her. Then, and only then will I stop._

Good. We have a deal then?

_Yes. Now go away and let me rest._

Fine. I'll see you later then.

_Hope not…_

Hey!

_SHUT UP!_

Silence.

_Finally._

Shinji sighed as he closed his eyes, and tilted his head back, letting sleep envelope him…

Back at the Apartment 

Misato had just woken up, and has a SERIOUS hangover.

(A/N: Here we go folks, for the first time in this fic, Misato Sober:clapping: Yay!)

Misato: Ugh… Asuka, where's Shinji?

A flash of fear flashed across Asuka's face, but she quickly hides it.

Asuka: _Where did he go? He wouldn't stay out this long without leaving a note… _(A/N: This is all for something soon!)

Asuka: I don't know Misato! I'll go look for him. What about dinner though?

Misato: It's okay! I'll order takeout.

She ran out the door, noticing she forgot to do her hair.

Asuka: … After I do my hair!

Misato: … Young lo—

Asuka: DON'T YOU DARE! (glaring)

Misato: EEP!

Back at the Park 

Drip

He heard it.

… Drip

There it was again.

… Drip

_What are you?_

… Drip

_Show yourself!_

… Drip

Shinji awoke to a wet feeling on his nose.

Shinji: Huh..?

He blinked

Shinji: What the… Oh. _Does this have to happen? Now?_

That shouldn't matter. What DOES matter, is that your sitting out here, in the park, all alone, with no jacket, in the rain.

_Hmph, I thought I told you to go away._

Just because I'm right…

_Fine! I'll go home!_

Thanks.

_Shut up._

…

Misato's Apartment's door 

Asuka, after 25 minutes of working on her hair, FINALLY steps up to the door.

Asuka: Oh, it sounds like its raining… better grab an umbrella.

She grabs an umbrella, and then heads back to the door.

She opens the door outwards, and it stops half way.

Asuka: What the… (shoves the door)

Asuka hears a Yelp

Asuka: … this is weird… (looks around door) Shinji-kun! Where have you been?

Shinji: (laying on the ground, swirls for eyes) oww… (rubs red mark on his forehead as he stands up) ouch… Asuka, has anyone told you you're strong? Wait, don't answer that.

_Did she call me Shinji-kun? Okay, okay, it's just me… Reality before fantasy… Reality before fantasy…_

Hmm… well, that's half of my side of the deal.

_Shut up._

Take your own advice.

_Shut up! If I'm caught arguing with myself, they're most likely going to send me to a mental hospital._

Maybe that's where you belong…

_Shut up._

Why do you keep saying that!

_First of all, I'm not saying it; I'm thinking it. Second of all, because your annoying the heck out of me._

Silence.

Shinji: Sorry Asuka… I had to. think.

Asuka: Yah, well, think inside! (concerned) Look at yourself, you're soaking wet! And what about your SDAT? Does it still work? GOD Shinji, why were you out there?

Shinji: (surprised) Ehh… Asuka, slow down, I can barely understand you!

Misato: (teasingly) 'Aaaayyyyy Shinji, looks like yah gir—

Asuka: MMISATTOOOO! (lunges at Misato)

Shinji: err… yahh… I'm going to go to my room. Asuka, when you two are done, come into my room. I need to talk to you. (walks off)

Asuka: (sparks with interest) Huh? (steps on Misato, who is on the floor) Comin' Shinji!

Asuka quickly jumps into Shinji's room, and looks around the room.

Asuka: Shinji! Where are yah?

Shinji: (barely whispering) Asuka… I'm up here.

Asuka looks up, and sure enough, she finds an open hole in the roof. A small rope ladder slyly finds it's way down. Asuka climbs up, and finds Shinji there, waiting for her.

Shinji: (quietly) Come… try not to make any noise.

Asuka simply nodded her head in agreement. Shinji leads Asuka down a dark, metal hallway. After walking for a minute or so, the hallway stops, and a ladder is on the wall.

Asuka: Shinji, you first, I know you are a Hentai…

Shinji: Shh! Don't say anything!

Shinji whispered/yelled at Asuka. Asuka's face showed hurt.

Asuka: sorry…

Shinji: (Agitated) ugh… sorry Asuka… I just. Just. Have a lot on my mind right now.

_I should tell her…_

Yes, you should.

_Oh… there you are. I was wondering when you were coming to annoying the heck out of me, so I can yell at myself, and make myself look crazy in front of the person I think I'm in love with._

Ahh… you THINK you're in love with her?

_No… I KNOW I am… but – how am I to tell her?_

I'll try and help!

_Err… thanks, I guess._

Shinji: (climbing the ladder, with Asuka behind him) Almost there… Now you have to stay silent, or someone will hear us. (points to a part of the wall) These are thin walls… and people DO live here, you know.

Asuka: (nodding head in agreement) Right.

Asuka and Shinji finally get to the end of the ladder, and Shinji opens a hatch that leads to a room. Shinji stands, turns around, and grabs Asuka's hand to help her up.

Asuka: (blushing) Shinji… where are we...?

Shinji: shhh… listen. (silence) It's stopped raining. Oh, and we're on the roof.

Asuka: I didn't know you could get to the roof… (talking to herself) So this is where you always disappear to…

Shinji: I only go here when I need to think… and you're the first I've ever showed this place to.

Shinji points over towards a door

Shinji: lets go.

Shinji leads Asuka out the door, and she sees a little overhang with a bunch of things essential for living.

Asuka: (observing) Wow… 3 sleeping bags, a fridge, 2 bean bag chairs, a tv, laptop, heh, an SDAT, 2 mini tables with cub boards full of food, 10 blankets, a cell phone, pocket knife, some flashlights, lots of batteries, a few coats… and a, picture of, us…? Shinji… Where did you get this… and why is it here?

Shinji: Asuka, we have a lot to talk about…

Shinji's hair was covering his eyes, so Asuka couldn't read his expression. Shinji lays down on a few blankets, and stares at the sky, though, Asuka can't stop wondering… _what is this all about?_

Shinji: _I know I love her… I have to tell her. _Asuka, I -… I have to tell you something.

Asuka: Sure Shinji, but, what is this all about?

Shinji motions for her to sit on the blanket, which she does – REALLY close to Shinji.

Shinji: Asuka, I - … I think I… Well… Asuka, I l-love…

Asuka's eyes were widened, her heart pulsing, and her hands twitching. She was waiting, wondering, hoping…

… you.

A/N: Well, there we go! I finished writing this chapter, and I left you guys at a cliff. Mission accomplished! ;; As I said, this story isn't going to be as funny as it was, IT IS TO DANG HARD! Blahh. Anyways, I fixed parts of Chap 2, and thanks to everyone for the help.


	4. The Result

A/N: Hello! Let me begin by saying one thing.  
  
- The reason the first 2 chapters are more funny than they are romance, its because this story starter as only humor, and I decided to make chapter 3+ into humor/romance. -  
  
Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I have more ideas for writing now that it is a romance fic too... HUMOR ALONE IS JUST TO HARD FOR ME! I'm working on more chapters, but take note: Some chapters might not be as funny as others. Well, here we go!  
  
***  
  
Shinji stands up slowly, and walks away. Asuka is just sitting there, her left hand folded gently on her heart.  
  
Asuka: (Thinking) Did her really just say that...? Does he really...  
  
Unknown to Asuka, Shinji is standing in a dark shadow watching her. Asuka decides there's too much to think about, and decides to go to her bed. Though, when she tried to open the door, she is surprised to find it locked.  
  
Asuka: (Thinking) Ugh! Locked... Well, good thing Shinji has his own 'house' up here...  
  
Asuka climbs into one of the sleeping bags, and tries to sleep. Shinji, still watching Asuka, hears her muttering something. He leans over a little, trying to hear.  
  
Asuka: (Thinking) God... I am so confused, Shinji... You kisama, I love you, too...  
  
Asuka stayed there, finally closing her eyes into peaceful slumber. Shinji, who heard what Asuka had said, slips on the wet roof, and lands face first onto the wet roof.  
  
Shinji: Owwwww... Why me? I didn't know that when Kaji said I'd fall for a girl that it would hurt!  
  
Shinji gets up, and CAREFULLY walks over to where Asuka is sleeping.  
  
Shinji: (Looking at Asuka) (Thinking) She looks so peaceful like that...  
  
Asuka: (Quickly opens one eye) Boo.  
  
Shinji: (Stumbling backwards) AHHHHHHH!  
  
Asuka giggles at the site of Shinji tripping over his own feet, and falling onto his head again. Asuka, now fully laughing, tries to stop laughing, but to no avail.  
  
Asuka: (Gets up) You... Haha! (Between gasps and laughs) Shi-, Shi, Hahaha! Yo- you should've... Haha! You were so... Hahahahaha!  
  
Asuka, unable to finish he sentence, falls back to the floor holding her stomach. Stumbling up to here feet, using the wall for support, she looks at Shinji. Shinji was sprawled out on the roof. His eyes were shut, and he looked like he was in pain. Asuka's face turned from laughter to great concern.  
  
Asuka: (Worried) Shinji! (Runs over and kneels by Shinji) Shin-chan, are you ok?  
  
(A/N: I stole that idea when I was reading ST Pika's story... Sorry and thanks! ^_^) Shinji: Oww... Asu-... Asuka...  
  
Asuka: (Trying to hear) Yes Shinji?  
  
Shinji quickly wraps an arm around Asuka's back, and pulls her down almost fully on top of him.  
  
Shinji: (Blushing) Love you, Asuka.  
  
Asuka: (Blushes) Shinji... (Reaches up to Shinji's face, then, very painfully slaps Shinji) How dare you walk off, leaving me all alone up here!  
  
Shinji: Ooouuchh...  
  
Asuka: (Lovingly) This... Is for getting the guts to talk, Shin-chan... (Gets up, pulling Shinji up with her)  
  
Asuka pulls Shinji into a loving hug. Asuka and Shinji both enjoy the moment, the feeling... And they better, for it wasn't going to last long...  
  
---  
  
47 minutes later, Katsuragi Apartment  
  
Misato: (VERY mad) How COULD you two?! Look, you two are WAYYY to young to be enjoying ANYTHING in that manner... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?  
  
Shinji and Asuka were caught sleeping next to each other on the roof. Apparently, Asuka and Shinji fell asleep in each other's arms... that is NOT a good thing...  
  
Asuka: (Agitated) You don't even know what happened! Mein Gott!  
  
Shinji just stands there, looking at the floor. He knew what happened was his fault. (Thinking) But can I say it..?  
  
He wouldn't have to:  
  
Misato: Asuka, I don't have to guess to know what YOU would do given the chance...  
  
This set Asuka off.  
  
Asuka: Mein Gott! (Screams a huge stream of curse words in many languages) Misato, go be the slut that you are and go rape Kaji or something!  
  
Shinji gasped, looking up, surprised by Asuka's painful words. Misato didn't say anything. Asuka had done a bad thing. Misato fell to her knees, crying. Everyone had been deeply saddened by Kaji's death, but Misato had taken it the worst.  
  
Asuka, realizing what she just said, starts to cry silently to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. Asuka, much like Misato, had been hurt, and possibly scarred, by Kaji's death. Shinji knew this well, for after his death, his torment only got worse.  
  
Shinji: (Thinking) Oh man... How am I going to handle this... there's too many things that could hurt both of them, if I try... (Sighs) Well, I better try; I don't want them to feel like this.  
  
Shinji gets between both of the women, wraps an arm around both of them, and pulls them into a comfort hug, whispering words of comfort to them.  
  
Shinji: Shh... Shh... It's ok guys. I know he's dead, but we promised we wouldn't let it ruin our lives... Remember?  
  
Asuka: (Standing up) Yah, Shin-kun... I'm going to go... (Sniff) to my room.  
  
Asuka's door slides shut slowly. Shinji, still trying to comfort Misato, mysteriously finds it hard to breathe.  
  
Misato: (Crying uncontrollably, squeezing Shinji) WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHINJI!! WAHHH I MISS Kaji!!! WAHHHHH!  
  
Shinji: (Sighs) Stay here, I know what will help.  
  
Shinji stands up and walks over to the fridge. Then, grabbing a few 6's of Yebisu, slams them down on the table. Misato's nose twitches slightly. Her ears perk up at the sound of a can open.  
  
Misato: BEEEEEERR!!! (Lunges at the kitchen table)  
  
Shinji: (Sighs) That always works... (Talking to nothing in-particular) Sorry Kaji, didn't mean to take Misato's longing from you, but she can't be crying over you all the time... She does have another life, you know.  
  
When he finishes the sentence, he could swear he heard two words: It's Okay...  
  
Shinji: Huh...? Did Kaji really...? Nah... I'm wishing too many good things for my "family". (Thinking) Wait... Family? Do I really consider Misato as my mom? Asuka as my sis- no, girlfriend? Even Kaji-...  
  
Asuka: (Agitated) SHINJI! Why are you sitting on the floor doing NOTHING?? Help me clean my room!  
  
Shinji: (Thinking) Well, she's in a good mood now. (Out loud) Yes, Asuka.  
  
Asuka and Shinji walk into Asuka's room, and Shinji sees two medium sized boxes lying on the floor.  
  
Shinji: (Curious) Asuka, what's inside those boxes right there?  
  
Asuka: (Nervous) Uh... Nothin! Err, it's nothing Shin-chan! (Nervously shoves the boxes into her closet with her foot.  
  
Shinji: (Sweatdrop) Um, if you say so Asuka.  
  
Asuka: Ok then! Lets get to work!  
  
Asuka's way of cleaning her room is sitting on her bed and watching Shinji do it.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Shinji: (Putting her last empty soda can into a bag) Phew, all done Asuka. Your room was quite a me- AHHH!  
  
Asuka: (Leaps off the bed and onto Shinji, pinning him to the floor) Thanks yah Shin-chan! You're so helpful!  
  
Shinji is pretty uncomfortable right now, for Asuka's in just the right position for a good view of her, well... Chest.  
  
Shinji: (Sweating) Erm... Asu- Asuka, uh... Can you, err... (Stuttering) Umm... get- t off-f p-p-pleasee?  
  
Asuka: (Confused) Huh...? Shin-chan... Is something wrong? You're very sweaty, do you have a fever?  
  
Shinji: Erm... Ah, n-no... Asuka-a, it's just... Um...  
  
Asuka looks at Shinji's eyes, and notices what he's looking at...  
  
Asuka: (Blushing furiously) Um... (Quickly gets off Shinji) I'm going for a walk bye!  
  
Shinji: Asuka wait!  
  
Asuka quickly shuts the door, and runs to the elevator.  
  
Shinji: (Starts for the front door) Asuka! (Trips on the door matt, hitting his head on the door, knocking himself out)  
  
Rei's apartment  
  
(A/N: As I've said many times before, I can't write "Rei scenes" effectively, so, please excuse me if it's a bit crummy... Oh, and Rei is – err, I won't say. You'll have to R&R to find out. =P)  
  
Rei is lying on her bed, her body relaxed, just staring at the ceiling of her apartment, thinking.  
  
Rei: (Thinking) Boredom. How to cope with boredom. Thinking. When have I come up with thinking to cope with boredom? Who cares, I'm bored. The Commander... God I hate him. (A/N: Don't we all? I'm making Rei different from the episodes. OK? OK.) Why does he make me talk so, "Robotic" in front of him? (Mimicking herself from the earlier morning) "Hai Commander, Acknowledged, Roger Commander, as you wish Commander." bah, he needs to get a life. Or, better yet, lose his own.  
  
Somewhere close to the Katsuragi Apartment  
  
Asuka: Sheesh... What is happening to me? I thank Shinji for helping me, and all of the sudden I feel as if I did something... wrong.  
  
Shinji: Asuka, you did nothing wrong. I just couldn't stand your... Beauty.  
  
Asuka: (Nervous) Shin-chan, are you out here?  
  
Asuka looks around, half hoping; half expecting Shinji to be outside, but no one is there.  
  
Asuka: (Disappointed) Oh...  
  
Shinji: (Sitting next to Asuka) (Wraps an arm around her shoulders) Look, I messed up Asuka-chan, can you forgive me, please?  
  
Asuka: (Surprised) Shin-chan! You did nothing wro-... (Noticing a pleading look in his eye) Yes Shinji, I forgive you.  
  
For the second time that day, Asuka and Shinji shared a caring hug.  
  
Asuka: Shinji, I...  
  
A beeping noise startles both Shinji and Asuka.  
  
Asuka: (Startled, pulled back from Shinji) Uh...  
  
Shinji: (His heart hurt from the sudden emptiness in his arms, but he disregards it, for he understands why Asuka moved.  
  
Asuka: (Realizing what the noise was) (Pulling out her cell phone) Mein Gott! (Thinking) Asuka you dummkopf! You forgot to turn off your cell phone! (Putting the phone to her ear)  
  
(A/N: blah blah = Asuka talking //blah blah// = Person who called Asuka)  
  
Hello? //Hello? Asuka is that you?// Hikari! Did you have to call RIGHT NOW? //Huh? Did I interrupt something?//  
  
Yes! Bah, forget it. What do you need?  
  
//I was asking if you did your homework?//  
  
Mein Gott! You called to ask if I did my homework?!  
  
//Um, yes, is that a problem?// Grr, sorry Hikari, I have to go know. //Wait Asuka!//  
  
Asuka: (Putting the cell phone back into her pocket) Sorry Shinji, I...  
  
Shinji: Shh... (Laying back onto the grass)  
  
Asuka started getting cold, Snuggles up with Shinji. Shinji stares at the sky while the Evening sky darken. Closing her eyes, Asuka starts thinking to herself.  
  
Asuka: (Thinking) How did this happen...? I used to treat him horribly... But now look at us... Oh well... I'm glad things turned out the way they did. (Whispering) I love you Shinji-kun...  
  
Shinji: (Stroking Asuka's hair) I love you too, Asuka-chan.  
  
***  
  
A/N: AWWWWW! =P There, I'm done with chapter 4. Happy? You should be. ^_^ Sorry it took so long, so much crap to work out with school. You know, Exams, projects, book reports, registering classes for next year... So much junk to do in so little time. I'm hoping to start on the Next chapter soon.  
  
OH!! If at any time you think I gave up on this story, think again! I said before, it may take a long time for me to get the next chapter up, depending on how many projects my danger-prone teacher gives me.  
  
Until next time, Ja ne!  
  
PS: I fixed up this chapter a little... Made a few changes, added "(Thinking) everywhere, because my computer just wont add Italics when I upload it. I also changed nick-names around... just to be more WAFFy in spots. ( I think... lol) 


	5. Dating!

Guess who's still writing? That's right! I haven't forgotten to write my story. I don't have anything to say really… except sorry… it takes me so long to write chapters. ANYWAY, I'll just start writing. Right now. I'm just going to write. The story is what I'm writing.

Voice: SHUT UP AND WRITE!

Ehh, ok… sorry…

Shinji opens his eyes, waking from his peaceful slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he sits up. It's been nearly a week since he and Asuka had found each other's love.

Shinji: (Thinking) sigh… Another day of school… I wonder what I should make for breakfast?

Shinji stands, and heads to the bathroom to take his shower. Reaching the door, he swears he could hear the sound of running water. Curious, he opens the door…

SMACK!

Asuka: (Screaming) OUT YOU HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU!

Shinji: (Rubbing his cheek, his nose a little red) Wow… Asuka got up before me. (Thinking) Even though she was behind the curtain… Wow! She looks… Yeesh, best not to think about it.

Perhaps… opening the door wasn't a wise decision. (Shinji thought)

Being temporarily rejected from the cleanliness (That's how the spell check spelt it!) of the bathroom, he decides to make breakfast while he waits for Asuka to finish.

Shinji: (Talking to himself) Hmm… I wonder what I should make? Lets see here… (Pulling a Cookbook out of a cabinet, flipping through the pages) Hmm… Um. Ah here. An Omelet should be good. While Shinji is cooking, Asuka thinks to herself.

Asuka: (Thinking) How dare he! Walking in here like that! Hmph! Hentai… Still. The way he stared at me… it… surprised me.

Shinji: Asuka! Misato! Breakfast is ready!

Asuka: (Shutting off the water) Hmph… that Hentai. He makes me feel… happy. (Stepping out of the bathroom and into her room.) I wonder what Shinji made for breakfast… Whatever it is, it smells great.

Stepping out of her room, she walks into the kitchen, getting a great smell of what Shinji has made.

Shinji: (Blushing) (Nervous) Um, hi Asuka… Uh, (Quietly) lets see-e its, (Out loud)

G-Guten Mor-rgen, Asuka-chan.

Asuka: Are you sorry for what you did this morning?

Shinji: (Still nervous) Y-Yes, my Asuka-chan… (Thinking) Uhh… 'My' Asuka-chan? I wonder what she'll think of that.

Asuka: (Now smiling) Hmph, It's ok Shinji-kun. Guten Morgen.

Asuka stands up and walks over to Shinji. Still smiling, she gives him a hug.

Shinji: (Thinking) Wow… she didn't say anything… she's more comfortable about this than I am… heh… She's the best.

Shinji starts setting plates with an Omelet on each, on the table. Misato walks, well, drags herself groggily into the kitchen, and sits down at the table. Shinji, seeing how tired Misato is, decides to grab her a Yebisu for her. Shinji hands the beer to Misato, but Asuka immediately takes it away.

Asuka: (Annoyed) Don't encourage her Shinji-kun, please. She needs to get over this whole beer thing.

Misato: (Drowsy) But…

Shinji: (Confused) Uh… (Nodding) Sure, Asuka-chan, if you say so… sorry Misato, no beer.

Opening the fridge, Shinji pulls out, well, dumps out all of the Yebisu, and, with Misato reaching out in a futile attempt to reach it, and walks into his room to hide it.

Misato: (Screaming) You just want it for yourself! (Pouting) (Quietly) You guys are so cruel…

Re-entering the kitchen, he grabs a big box from under the sink, then opens Pen-pen's freezer, stirring the sleeping form from his sleep. Opening a panel next to the wall, he pulls out 4 bottles of Whiskey, 3 bottles of Rum, 7-6 packs of Yebisu, and some strange liquid that looked a lot like something Alcoholic, and a few "How to Prepare the Ultimate Drinking Party!" books.

Asuka stands from the table, gives Shinji a quick kiss on the cheek, mutters a quiet thanks into his ear, then helps Shinji hide the box. Misato, still sober, starts to aimlessly poke and torture the food on her plate, nibbling on it a bit. Shinji, blushing from the kiss, sits down and smiles as he watches Asuka eat and Misato pout.

Asuka: (Thinking) Shinji won't stop staring at me… Is there a problem…? Is there something on my face? He's blushing… What is his Hentai brain thinking!

Shinji: (Turns his attention to Misato) Um, Misato, is my cooking that bad?

Misato: (Still poking her food) Huh…? Um, if I say no… (Quickly) could I have some beer?

Shinji: (Mumbling) sigh… You're hopeless…

Hearing this, Asuka leans over, really, really close to Shinji. Turning his head, she faces him, their faces nearly touching. Shinji, being himself, starts to blush a deep, deep red.

Asuka: Don't worry Shinji-kun… Your cooking is great. (In his ear) Don't let Misato get you down… (Smiling and winking) She's jealous.

Misato, hearing that comment, chokes on the little food she has in her mouth. Her eyes wide, crying, and hitting her chest, she looks for something to wash it down with. Finding Asuka's full glass of milk, she fumbles with it for a second, and then downs it in 3 gulps. Breathing a sigh of relief, she immediately turns to Asuka. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw Shinji stand up, pushed his chair in, and walk toward the door. Asuka, being a little worried she said something wrong, ran after Shinji.

Asuka: Shinji! Wait up!

Asuka yelled, right when she opened the door.

Misato: Asuka, Shinji! You have-! (Alone) sigh, you have school today.

She slides out the room turning to set up for a mad dash to the elevator. Without looking, she ran as fast as she could to the elevator. About half way there, she crashed into something. Opening her eyes, she sees Shinji lying on the ground, with a goofy smile on his face. After recovering from the fall, she tries to stand up, but finds that she can't move. Again, she tries to pry herself free. After many tries to get up, Asuka gets a little tired from trying to hard. Looking back in defeat, she notices that its SHINJI'S ARM wrapped around her waist. Blushing like crazy, both Shinji and Asuka look at each other in their awkward position. Slowly, their mouths start to get closer, and closer, and closer, until… SLAP! Asuka slaps Shinji with only half her strength, (Which is still a lot of pain!) not wanting to kill him, but freak him out. Shinji's head is now facing the outside wall of the apartments. Shinji slowly turns his head to face Asuka. Asuka is surprised… He's smiling.

Shinji: (Smiling) Ouch. What did you do that for? I thought you and I were…

Asuka: Shut up and take me to the park. (Winking) It's uncomfortable down here. Oh, don't get me wrong, you make a nice, cute little body pillow, but it's cold here.

Shinji: (Blushing)(A/N: and "Answer-less") Asuka, I-

Asuka: (Smiling/Demanding) Park now! (Patting Shinji's chest playfully) Let go of me and take me to the park, (Pouting) please…

Shinji: (Sighing in defeat) Ok, Asuka, we'll go to the park.

Releasing Asuka, she stands up, and walks into the elevator. Shinji, following behind her, (A/N: and in a daring move P) puts an arm around her waste, while they're waiting to reach the bottom floor. As the door opens, they head outside, walking in the direction of the park. Halfway to the park, Shinji speaks.

Shinji: I can't help but think we've forgotten something…

Asuka: (Lightly) It's probably nothing.

Back at the apartment… Misato is sprawled out over the floor. She found where Shinji stashed "her" newly dubbed, "Yebbs" (A/N: LOL! Go ahead, I dare ya, guess what that is. LOL!), and drank all of it.

Misato: (Drooling) Hiccup C-can't find that-t d-dang b-box. W-where's those-e Hiccup k-kids? (Perking up) KIDS! SCHOOL! NOW!

Shinji: Sigh… You must be right. I have a bad feeling though. Like something's going to happen.

Asuka: (Winking) We'll be sure to stay very careful then. (Reaching the park) C'mon! Lets find a place to sit!

Shinji: (Smiling)(Laughing) Asuka, you make it sound like we're at the movies.

Asuka: (Quickly) So you'll take me to a movie for a date?

Shinji: (Confused) Huh? Erm. What?

(A/N: IMPORTANT!

Hello, hello! Guess what? At that last question from Shinji, I had stopped writing. Though, after about, uhh, I think about a year, I just found this document again! And now I have an even better computer that WON'T crash! This story, which, after re-reading found I wrote nicely, will be continued! WOOHOO!

Though, my writing style has changed from they previous, so that will be the only thing changed, really. Except, I've scrapped all the other relationships except for SxA for now, but there might be something on the horizon… Ooooooooo… Also, my new e-mail is in my profile, so feel free to e-mail me. Anyways, on with the Fic!)

Asuka put on a puppy eyed expression, staring at Shinji. "Aww, don't tell me you haven't even thought about it." She asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, I've thought about it. But, you know, I don't think there are any good movies in the Theatres right now…" He said, thinking aloud. Asuka stopped and gave Shinji a frustrated look.

"Jeez Shinji-kun, are you THAT dense?" She asked, stopping Shinji. 'Have you ever thought that it's not about the movie? Maybe it's about us being together!' She thought.

"Dense?" Shinji questioned, "What do you mean, Dense?" He started to walk closer to Asuka, but then the unexpected happened. Out of nowhere a blue sports car flew out of the bushes next to them, screeching to a halt in the middle of the road. Asuka stood, staring at the car in surprise.

Misato's head popped out of the driver side window, screaming "Get in here NOW! You're late for school!" Hearing Misato, she reached for Shinji's hand, ready to race to the car. Though, surprisingly, she couldn't find Shinji's hand. She looked around, but she couldn't find Shinji.

"Misato! I can't find Shinji!" Asuka screamed to her guardian. Misato poked her head out the window again. "Then get in the car, we'll find him on the way to school!" Doing as she was told, she got into the back seat. She yelped when she felt she was sitting on something. Slap! "I found Shinji." She said, which was followed by a low moan from the formless heap on the floor of the car.

"Oww… Why did you slap me…?" Shinji asked quietly, rubbing his cheek. "Because you touched my butt, you hentai." She said, folder her arms. "Hey… I did not, YOU sat on my hand!" Shinji replied. Before Asuka could reply, the car door flew open and Misato threw the two onto the sidewalk next to the school. "Go!" was all she said. "B-but Misato, I'm not even in my School Uniform!" Asuka argued. She was answered with a bag of clothes being thrown at her. And, without another word, the car sped off at incredible speeds.

"Well, I guess we should get to class…" Shinji said, "If you want, I can walk you to the locker rooms." He said, smiling at Asuka.

Shinji and Asuka slowly walked into class 2-A, and stopped in front of the sensei. Shinji spoke first, "Gomen nasai, sensei, we didn't mean to be so late…" he said, both him and Asuka bowed. "Ah, Mr. Ikari and Ms. Sohyru. (A/N: That's how it says it's spelled on my DVD.) I realize how important your training is, so you both are excused. Please, take your seats." The sensei said. Asuka and Shinji looked at each other questioningly, then turned to the sensei. "Heheh… Training, rrriiigghhhttt." She said, laughing nervously.

They each sat down at their seats, while the teacher began his lecture on the second impact. Shinji sighed, "It's the same as it always is." At that moment, a small notice appeared on his laptop.

/ _You have been invited to join a private chat room. Accept? Y / N /_

Shinji checked the teacher's spot in the room, and then clicked on the 'Yes' button. (A/N: I don't know the actual screen names of everyone, or if there actually are specific ones, so I'll just put their names instead.)

Toji: Hey Shinji, what were you and Asuka doin' late, eh? Seems a bit weird you n' her both show up late together, ne?

Shinji: Oh, hey Toji… it's nothing, Asuka and I went to the park earlier. Well, we tried, actually, never really made it, though.

Toji:WENT TO THE PARK! Whoa man, what's wrong with you? Did the Devil put you under a spell or somethin'?

/ Kensuke has joined the chat room. /

Kensuke:Hey guys, how's it going?

Toji:Terrible! Man, the red demon has put a spell on Shinji!

Kensuke:WHAT! Oh man!

Shinji:Whoa, spell, what spell? Asuka and I were going to the park. There is no spell. C'mon guys… it's been a week!

/ Asuka has joined the chat room. /

/ Hikari has joined the chat room. /

Toji:H-hey! How'd you guys get the password!

Asuka:I'm the incredible Asuka Langley Sohyru! I can do anything.

Hikari:She's kidding. Y'know, Toji, BASEBALL sure is a fun game.

Toji:Aww, man! It took me forever to think that up!

Asuka:So, what's everyone talking about?

Kensuke:DEVIL! Give us back Shinji's soul!

Asuka:What are you talking about, dummkopf!

Shinji:Sorry Asuka-chan, they have am insane idea that you put a spell on me.

Asuka:Huh?

Hikari:You guys are weird.

Shinji:W-well, your beauty… put a spell o-on me.

The whole class, minus Rei, gasped and turned to stare at Shinji. Shinji blushed a dark red, and turned to Asuka, and he saw she was the same color as her hair. He heard Toji gasp, "Are they goin' out 'er somethin'?" then he heard, "HOW DOES EVERYONE GET INTO MY CHAT ROOMS!"

Shinji sat alone in the desk in the corner of the room, eating his lunch. Fortunately, the bell ringed after Toji's "Chat room" comment. He could hear the girls around the desk 2 spots away from him talking… about him. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute." One said, stealing a peek at him, while another said, "Watch what you say! He's with Asuka, remember?" Shinji blushed. 'What's wrong with being with Asuka?' He thought. "She's so lucky." Another girl said.

Rei came and sat down next to Shinji. (A/N: Rei may not be "Robotic" in this fic, but she's still very shy.) "Ikari," she said, "…How are you?"

Shinji resumed eating his lunch, paused, and said, "I'm fine. H-how are you, Ayanami?" He looked at her while she watched the desk in front of her. She blushed a little before she responded. "I'm fine…" She was talking quietly, "I noticed you're a… big spectacle in the class."

"Yeah… I'm sure the rest of the class is talking about either me or Asuka." He sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do." He leaned back in his chair, setting his chopsticks down. "I also noticed all of the girls keep looking in this direction." Rei whispered. "Yeah…" Shinji replied. "These girls… it would seem they have an…" Rei blushed, "… unspoken affection toward you, Ikari."

Shinji didn't reply. He put his head down on the desk, shut his eyes, and eventually fell asleep.

_-_

_Ikari…_

_Ikari…_

_Wake up Ikari…_

Shinji awoke to see Rei standing in front of the Desk. "Sorry to disturb you, Ikari… but Lunch is over." Shinji lets his eyes adjust to the light. "Oh…" he yawned, "Thank you Ayanami…" Rei blushed a little, and then said, "… sure." before she retreated back to her seat.

Shinji got back to his seat, throwing away his garbage from lunch. The teacher re-entered the classroom, and began his lecture on the second impact… again. Shinji opened his laptop, and another notice appeared on the screen.

/ _You have been invited to join a private chat room. Accept? Y / N /_

Shinji pressed the 'Yes' button again.

Asuka:Hey Shinji-kun…

Shinji:Oh, hey Asuka-chan. How are you?

Asuka:I'm ok… Um, how are you?

Shinji:I'm… all right.

Asuka:Hey, um… did you mean what you said?

Shinji:You mean the, erm, "spell" thing, right…?

Asuka:Yeah…

Shinji:Uh, yeah, I meant it… I just didn't mean for the whole class to see it… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you.

Shinji glanced at Asuka, who was blushing a deep red. After she recovered, she began typing again.

Asuka:Actually… I'm sorry for not eating lunch with you. I guess I was embarrassed…

Shinji:Hey, I don't mind. I understand what it must be like. But… y-you can make it-t up to m-me… w-want to go get some food a-after school…?

Asuka:Oh! Um… definitely.

Shinji stole another peek at Asuka's deep red face before he closed the chat window, and enjoyed the thought for the rest of school.

After school was over, Shinji was finishing his cleaning duties. Apparently, staring at your girlfriend for excessive periods of time is considered as "distracting from school work". He was still getting over the embarrassment from all the "congratulations" and "oh man you're so lucky!" from all the guys in the school. Also, the glances and gossip from the girls wasn't helping either.

'I hope Asuka isn't having such a troubling day.' Shinji thought. 'Man, I can't wait until tonight. It's going to be great.' He finished cleaning the desks, and went about scrubbing the chalkboard. 'Aw man, I forgot! I have no idea where to take her.' He groaned as he mentally cursed himself.

"Mr. Ikari, are you finished? You've been scrubbing the same spot on the board for 5 minutes now. If you are, you may leave." The sensei said. His voice startled Shinji out of his thoughts. "Oh… hai sensei." He said, opening the door. He got a few steps down the hall when some one called out to him. "Ikari! Please, wait a moment." Shinji recognized Rei's voice. "Oh, Ayanami, how are you?" He said, turning around.

"I'm fine… Please, call me Rei…" She said, blushing slightly. "Ok, um, Rei. Please, call me Shinji." He replied, smiling. Rei blushed more "Sure… Shinji." They stood for a moment, until Shinji broke the silence. "So… Rei, what is it that you needed?" Rei's blush returned, startled from her thoughts. "Oh, I was wondering… is it true… about you and Pilot Sohyru?"

Shinji was surprised by Rei's question. "Oh, uh… Yeah, it is." He was even more surprised when he heard the disappointment in her voice. "Oh… then I guess I'm too late…" She said, eyes downcast. "T-too late? What do you mean, Rei?" Shinji questioned.

"It's nothing…" She said, trying to hide her blushing face with her hand. "J-just nothing." She turned around and said, "I have to go now… bye." Before she ran off down the hall, disappearing around a wall. "Well… that was strange." Shinji said, before he started home.

Rei leaned against the wall. 'I knew it… too late.' She thought to herself, closing her eyes, 'why does it hurt…?' She moved her hand over her heart. "I wish it didn't hurt so much." She whispered. She leaned forward, standing off of the wall, and turned to head for her apartment.

All-righty-then! This chapter is COMPLETE and FINALLY DONE! I'm extremely close to 10,000 words. I'm so proud! I've already started chap 6, so expect the unexpected update SOMETIME soon. 'Till next time, see you! Thanks to all!


	6. For better or for worse?

Ok then, this is my next chapter for ALL you readers out there! (the ones who read, anyway…)

Oh, here's an easy key. P

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Enjoy!

**--**

**Chapter 6**

**For better or for worse?**

Shinji opened the door to the apartment. He was greeted, as he usually was, a penguin with an appetite tugging at his leg. "Hello Pen-pen…" He fed the penguin and headed into his room. He found Asuka sitting on his bed, wearing a rather, "Different" outfit than what he was expecting. Then again, he wasn't even expecting her to be in his room at all. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, that was obviously one or two sizes too small, with one button on the top and bottom unbuttoned, and a short blue skirt.

"Hey Shinji." She said, bending forward, showing Shinji a lot of what he was trying not to notice. Shinji blushed, turning his head away. "Oh, e-erm, H-hello Asuka-c-chan. "H-how are you?" She stood up, closing the distance between the two. She got face to face with Shinji, a smirk and a slight blush on her face. "So… are you ready for our date?" She whispered questioningly. Shinji turned to face her, trying his hardest not to look down, and failing miserably.

Asuka laughed lightly. "Ah… I see." She said, still smiling and blushing. She turned around, started to walk out. She stopped at the open door, and turned her head, so she could see Shinji over her shoulder. "You best get ready, you're taking me out, remember? Or have I… distracted you too much?" She winked at him, and then closed his door.

Shinji blinked a few times, trying to regain his composure. He slapped his face a little, the sting proving he was still awake… and alive. Slowly, he sat down on the side of his bed. He sat and thought over what had just happened, he said the only thing that came to mind. "… Wow."

Asuka's heart was racing. She leaned back on Shinji's door, after she closed it. She ran her hand through her hair once. She had never felt so… noticed. '_Well, of course there are all the pathetic idiots at the school… but they only prefer to ogle from the sidelines. Shinji was different_…'he was brave enough to face the great Asuka Langley Sohryu, and he had won.

"Well, he hadn't exactly WON…" She whispered aloud, "We more, sort of, called it a tie." She then went into her room, and started putting on some makeup.

Misato heard the whole conversation in Shinji's room from the hall. She had seen Shinji get home late, and decided to sneak in. She didn't wanted to spy on them… Actually, she didn't, but her curiosity got the best of her. She peeked in Shinji's door when Asuka was face to face with Shinji.

She was angry at what Asuka was wearing. Hell, she was furious, but she didn't want to spoil it. She enjoyed seeing the two finally together. She doesn't like that fact that Shinji and Asuka sometimes share the same bed, but, Shinji and Asuka were happy… and she hasn't heard anything, "unusual," from the room. '_Thankfully_.'

Misato was sitting on the couch when Shinji came out of the shower. He headed towards his room, covered only by a towel. He got to his door when he heard Misato. "Heyyyy Shinji." He froze at the sound of her voice. "Y-yes Misato?" He stuttered. "I know you and Asuka are going out tonight…" she said, a hint of tease in her voice. "Yeah… we are." Shinji acknowledged Misato's statement. "Make sure you don't do anything… y'know," she made quotation marks with her hands, "bad?" She giggled .

Shinji blushed, and disappeared into his room. Misato grinned, and lay back onto the couch, folding her arms and crossing her legs, smiling. Pen-pen was sitting at the base of the couch, watching T.V. "They grow up so fast… right Pen-pen?" The penguin squawked in agreement.

Asuka had just finished putting on her red lipstick. She had put changed from her blue skirt to a black one, and put on a black tie to match it. She painted her nails black, and moved on to eyeliner. Asuka never really was into that sort of look, but she knew Shinji would like it. '_Hah… I wonder what Misato would think if she saw me in this_…' she thought, looking at her skirt, which was short, with a small chain hanging on the left side. She smiled '_This is going to be fun_.'

Shinji had not the slightest idea of what to wear. He mentally cursed himself, being so unprepared like this. He shuffled through his closet, looking for the perfect outfit. Nothing.

Now Shinji was getting desperate. He opened his door, and poked his head out. "Mis- Oof!" A pile of clothes hit Shinji on the side of the face. Misato came around the corner, a smile on her face. "Wear those. They should fit." She said. Shinji said "Thank you!" before closing his door again.

"C'mon Shinji, it doesn't take that long to change." Misato urged. Shinji reappeared outside of his room, looking completely different. He was wearing black shorts, with a white T-shirt that was one size too big, and a black, unbuttoned, button-up over shirt that matched the length. The over shirt had a blood red outline all the way around. He, too, had a chain on his shorts, but it was long, and it was attached to his wallet.

Misato had a satisfied look on her face. "Now, on to the hair." She ushered Shinji into the bathroom, grabbing a comb off of the counter, and positioned Shinji in front of the mirror. She combed all of Shinji's hair to the front, letting it drop in front of Shinji's eyes. "Wow, Shinji, I didn't know your hair was this long." She stated. "Scissors." Pen-pen waddled in and handed her a pair scissors.

Asuka opened her door and started out into the hallway, only to be stopped by a penguin with an FBIhat and a whistle. He stood in front of Asuka, flippers outstretched in a roadblock. "Hey, Pen-pen, you're crowding the hallway." She tried to step past him on the side, but he hopped in her way. This continued for a minute or so, until Misato saved him. "Asuka, stay in your room for now. Shinji isn't ready yet." She called out, "When did you get home!" Then turned and went back into her room.

Shinji came out of the bathroom a changed person. At least, he felt that way. His hair wasn't really cut… just re-shaped. Now, it is always in front of Shinji's eyes, and he had to shake his head every other moment or so, or swipe it away with his hand. "Y'know Shinji, I must say, you're very cute." Misato complimented Shinji. Shinji was a bit surprised by the comment, so he blushed a little.

"Do you really think so?" He asked. Misato spun him around, looking him over. "It's too bad you and Asuka are together…" She teased, smiling. "C'mon, lets go show her."

Misato and Shinji stood outside of Asuka's door. Misato knocked and stated it was safe for her to come out, so she was going to open the door. Both Asuka and Shinji gasped at each other's appearance.

'_W-wow, is that really Asuka_…?' Shinji gaped at the beauty that stood before him. '_I didn't know she could be this_… _stunning_!'

Asuka gazed at Shinji in his new attire. She looked him over from head to toe, until she looked at his head. '_I had no idea Shinji's hair was that long_…! _I wonder why he hasn't put it like that, it makes him look_…' Before she could continue her inspection, she noticed his eyes traveling slowly up… and down… and up… and down…

SLAP 

Misato giggled while Asuka stood with her arms folder over her chest, blushing. She had an irritated look on her face, but she wasn't really angry. Shinji, on the other hand, was plastered on the wall beside his original position.

Pen-pen sweat dropped anime style, watching Shinji collapse onto the ground. Misato tapped Asuka on the shoulder, drawing her attention. _Be easy on him_ she mouthed. Asuka smiled her _I have a plan _smile.

Shinji regained consciousness, standing back up. "Ouch…" he mumbled, rubbing his cheek in pain. '_It always stings_.'

(A/N: To tell you the truth; that was extremely long. I have no idea why I dragged that out as long as I did. I guess I just felt the need to add a bunch of details to set a picture. Any ways, I'm sorry if that 1,375-word moment was extremely slow and drug out. P )

"Shinjiiiii," Asuka called, "are you ready for our date yet?" Shinji was leaping around his room, looking for his wallet. "Almost!" He called back. '_Darn… what am I going to do about money_?' he thought, still pacing around. He walked into the living room, and found Misato's credit card… He looked around, and saw the woman passed out on the couch. '_Wasn't she awake a minute ago_?' he thought. '_Bah, she won't mind_.' He re-assured himself, snatching the card from its spot on the table.

Asuka crept silently into Misato's room. She was still smiling her _I have a plan_ smile. She tiptoed to the dresser next to the bed, and started rummaging around, hunting for the desired object. She found a small glass bottle in one of the drawers. '_Success_!' She celebrated. "Humph, she says 'this stuff isn't for children'… well, Asuka Langley Sohryu is no child!" She spoke aloud, applying the lavender perfume.

Shinji and Asuka met in front of the door, both excited and nervous. Shinji opened the door, earning a sleepy question from Misato. "Are you guys leaving now…?" She asked. Shinji answered her with a simple, 'Yes'. "Ok… have fun, and don't be gone too long, it's a school night." She yawned while Shinji and Asuka stepped outside. A few moments later, Pen-pen noticed a distinct smell in the room, but he wasn't alone. Misato noticed it too, and after taking a few sniffs… "Is that my perfume?"

Shinji closed the door to the apartment, and he immediately noticed how dark it was outside. He cursed himself under his breath, '_Dang_…_ we spent too much time getting ready. Wait, why were we getting all dressed up for a simple date at the noodle place_…? _Agh, this is just great_.' He and Asuka got to the ground floor, and started walking towards the noodle place.

Shinji admired Asuka as she walked a little in front of him. '_Wow_… _I still can't believe she can be so amazing_.' He started walking faster, to keep with Asuka's pace, and he slipped an arm around her waist. Asuka gasped, surprised, then smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. '_He's getting bolder_.' She thought.

"Hey Asuka…" Shinji began, blushing. Asuka looked up at him, her dark blue/purple eyes peered into his. (A/N: I cant really find the word for her TRUE eye color, so lets just leave it at that, ok? ) She turned and stopped in front of Shinji. "Are you hungry?"

Asuka bit her nail nervously, "Well, to be truthful, not really…" Shinji sighed in relief. "Me neither," he put his arm around her waste as they walked again, "would you like to go to the movies with me?" Asuka jumped, excited by the idea. "Of course!" Shinji smiled as they continued down the sidewalk, turned to head towards the theatre.

Shinji panted, leaning on his knees. Asuka was growing bored on the walk to the movies, and we all know what that means… '_Not that I would mind, of course_.' Shinji thought quietly, hiding his smile. "Gosh, Asuka, aren't you tired?" Shinji struggled to stand.

"Ah, poor Shinji… such a light weight." Asuka smiled, and started to poke Shinji in the stomach. "Is Shinji-kun getting out of shape?" Shinji laughed as she continued to torture him. Asuka was laughing too, continuously poking Shinji until she thought he was going to die.

Shinji sat on the ground next to Asuka, grabbing his sides in pain from laughing so much. He opened a teary eye to reveal Asuka staring at the big building in behind him. Her face revealed a look of dread and annoyance. "You gotta be kidding me…" she mumbled. (A/N: Yeah, I know, "gotta" isn't a real word.)

"What is it, Asuka-chan?" Shinji asked, Shinji waved his hand in front of Asuka's eyes, but she kept staring with the dazed look. "Is something wrong?" he looked at Asuka questioningly.

He continued to try to get her attention, until she reached out, grabbed Shinji by the shoulders, and spun him around. Shinji was face to face with a giant building, the theatre. "Yeah… it's the theatre. What about it?" Shinji looked back at Asuka, confused. She gave him an annoyed look, smacked him over the head, and pointed to the big sign in front of the door.

'CLOSED FOR RENOVATION'

Shinji understood now. "… Great." He sighed in disappointment as he stood up. He turned and saw Asuka sitting on her knees, starting up at him with big eyes. "What are we going to do now?" She asked, pouting a little. Shinji smiled at her. 'You look so cute like that.' He reached his hand out and helped Asuka stand. She dusted herself off, and looked at Shinji again.

"I guess…" Shinji started, but he was at a loss, "… I don't know." He started to tap his foot as an awkward silence fell around them. "Maybe we should…" Asuka started to speak, but stopped when she realized, '_They're probably closed_.' She wanted to stay out with Shinji, but they were running out of ideas. '_I have to think_… _There's got to be something we can do_." Asuka thought quietly, though, it wouldn't matter.

"Maybe we should just…" Shinji said, looking at Asuka, "… go home." He could see disappointment in her eyes, and it pained him to see her sad, but she slowly nodded in agreement. "… Alright." Her eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry, Asuka-chan." Shinji apologized.

Shinji walked closer to Asuka, and lifter her chin with his hand, until they were face to face. He smiled a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry… this might not have worked out today, but… we can try again… right?" Asuka smiled sadly, but Shinji could see her eyes brighten.

"Shinji-kun…" She beckoned quietly. "Yes, Asuka-chan?" She wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck, much to his surprise, causing him to blush. She started to inch closer to him, making him blush more. "W-what is it-t…" Shinji stuttered over his own words. Asuka inched closer and closer, until Shinji could feel her breath flow lightly across his skin.

"… I'm bored…" she finally said, leaning forward. Their lips met, and Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka's waist, pulling her closer. They kissed for a long while, until they parted for air. Though, they stared into each other's eyes, smiling, until they turned and started to head home, walking in each other's arms.

A/N: WhOOOaaah… WAFF! Bet'cha didn't see that coming, did you? Ah well, maybe some of you did. Either way, its still all in good fun, right? P Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but… I figured that I wouldn't take forever on this chapter. Besides, 2,500 in 6 pages isn't that bad! I really DO put effort into my writing, y'know. Hah, anyways, I hope my favorite (and ONLY) reviewers will like this one, because they deserve it.

In the last chapter, I had Shinji "stutter in the chat room" to emphasize how he was embarrassed. Just thought I'd clear that up.

"HEY! If you don't feel like writing a review… WRITE AN E-MAIL!" P My e-mail is so feel free to send me a message.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED! But, eh, be nice, yeah?

Also, my yahoo screen name is Salamonkid, and I'd be glad to chat with you. (If I'm ever on…!) Just make sure you tell me that you're a reader, otherwise I might think you're just another weirdo trying to sell me something. ) Heheh.

Well, until next time,

Ja ne!


End file.
